


All On His Mouth Like Liquor

by BaconSurgeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Daddy Kink, Dominant Steve Rogers, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sam ain't missing no meals, This is bad but I really wanted to give lunaaltare something for their birthday, Top!Bucky, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSurgeon/pseuds/BaconSurgeon
Summary: It was lunaaltare's bday and for their birth i made thisI'm not great at writing but you know whatever





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaaltare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaaltare/gifts).



> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own  
> And yes every fic I write has or will have at least one Beyonce reference

Steve bit his lip, stifling a groan threatening to leap out of his throat;eyes darting to the clock hanging on the wall for the fifth time in the last minute. Steve wanted nothing more than to just hang up on this impromptu video conference, and go back to the original plan of hanging out with his boyfriends. Resisting the urge to put his head in his hands, he attempted to look attentive as the man droned on and on about something Steve could really couldn’t care less about. Steve peered down at his notes if that’s what you could call them. All of his papers had random doodles, some detailed others vague concepts. He exhaled sharply, wanting to find something else to focus on besides the people on the screen.

 _“I wonder what Bucky and Sam are doing,”_ Steve thought, glancing at the clock again for the sixth time, _“Maybe they’re watching a movie.”_

After five minutes of practicing his shading discreetly, the door to their shared bedroom creaked open. Steve almost jumped out of his chair, trying to see what was happening (anything was entertaining at this point).

“Is something the matter, Captain?”

Steve snapped his head toward the screen, fake smile big and wide, “Oh no, please continue.”

When Steve was sure they were engrossed in whatever they were talking about again, he stared quizzically at the open door. He pressed mute on the remote quickly.

“Guys?” he called out softly, but had no reply, “Sam? Buck?”

No reply, but Steve did hear shuffling. Bucky popped his head out, smiling brightly.

Steve raised an eyebrow, “You guys ok?”

“Just peachy, Stevie.” Bucky smiled wider.

Steve paused, “Okay if you say so.”

Steve unmuted the conference, returning his gaze to his notes. The meeting went uninterrupted until a loud moan filled the house.

“Excuse me, Captain?”

Not registering the man’s comment, Steve focused on the open bedroom door instead.

“Captain?”

Steve blinked multiple times, back straightening, “Huh?”

“Is there something that requires your undivided attention right at this moment?” He raised an eyebrow, glaring at Steve through narrowed eyes.

Steve coughed into his hand shaking his head, “No, sir. Please continue, I apologize.”

About three minutes later, (3 minutes and 15 seconds, because Steve and that clock on the wall became very good friends in the last thirty minutes) Sam waltzed out of the room. The small booty shorts, practically bursting at the seams. His ass looks amazing and Steve just wanted to grab it, watch it mold around his grip. Sam paused at the end of the hallway, keeping direct eye contact with Steve. Draping himself on the wall, eyes kindling with an enticing fire in them. Steve almost whined as Sam slid teasingly to the floor, arching his back. His butt bounced, teasing the threads of those damn shorts.

Steve felt an animalistic desire overtake him as Sam gazed at him wantonly. Sam bit his lower lip, sneaking peeks at Steve through his lashes as he bounced that ass up and down. Steve felt his cheeks heating up quickly. He almost let his self-control snap when Sam’s ass went in a circle tantalizingly. Steve moved in a flurry to mute the TV when Sam split and proceeded his teasing.

“Sam!” Steve yelled breathlessly, glancing back and forth between his boyfriend getting it down on the floor and the people of the TV.

Sam looked at him over his shoulder, eyes frenzied, “What?”

“What are you doing?!” Steve exclaimed, blush growing.

Sam flashed him an anything but innocent gap-toothed smile.

“Oh, this?” smile growing as Steve turned redder when Sam jerked his hips.

“Yes, that! Why are you doing it right now?! I have a very important meeting!”

“Oh, I didn’t know, my bad.” Sam winked, practically skipping away into the bedroom.

“Captain!”

Steve internally cursed, “Yes?”

“You seem very distracted,” Steve internally screamed he was way more than distracted, “Please try and pay more attention.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve murmured.

Steve prayed that Sam and Bucky stayed in their room, instead of tempting him to leave this meeting (like he needed any more reasons to just get up and leave). Steve got maybe 5 minutes before Sam came out again, this time, Bucky in tow, holding a bottle of lube in his hand. Bucky was practically naked, except for his briefs which were looking especially tight right now. Sam led him to the table against the wall, just out of the viewpoint of the people on the TV screen, but right in Steve’s vantage point. Sam leaned over the table slightly as Bucky ground against his ass. Bucky’s broad back and shoulders almost dwarfed Sam’s body.

Steve swallowed thickly as Sam threw his head back, putting his long throat on display. Steve wanted to sink his teeth in, suck on it. Bucky seemed to have the same idea, teeth gripping dark, alluring skin in between them. Bucky growled, carnal and low as Sam moaned. Steve gulped, sweat beading down his forehead. One of Sam’s hands pulled on Bucky’s hair, tugging slightly as Bucky sucked a dark mark under his ear. Steve could see the handprints littering the glass table, just like the handprints and good grips on Sam’s ass.

Steve wanted to join them so badly, to knead and kiss and suck. Sam gasped as Bucky grunted, jerking his hips. Their movements causing the table to scrape against the floor. A heady scent filled the air, a raunchy heat pooling in Steve’s groin. His dick pulsed as Sam and Bucky kissed passionately; lips smacking, eyes hooded and teeth clacking. Bucky’s metal arm rolling and flicking Sam’s nipple in his grip. Steve thought it couldn’t get worse (better) than Bucky almost ripped Sam’s shorts down his long, elegant legs.

Steve heard a pop from the top as the lube was jerked open. There was a flurry of movement as Bucky stepped back, rushing to lubricate his fingers. Sam threw the shorts somewhere unimportant with a snap of his wrist, legs widening as he lowered his chest on the table; hissing as his too hot skin met cool glass. Steve’s face was the epitome of feral need as Bucky’s metal fingers circled around Sam’s hole. He almost let out a scream when Bucky stuffed a thick, metal finger inside. Sam let out broken moans as Bucky breached into that tight heat. Steve never clicked mute so fast in his life.

Looking back to his lovers, Bucky was pumping two fingers in Sam’s ass, Sam practically melting in pleasure. Bucky let out strings of compliments about just how beautiful Sam is as Sam mewled, shoulders shaking. Bucky licked a stripe up Sam’s ass cheek, biting down harshly, then kissing it. Bucky smacked Sam’s right cheek a few times, brutal and fast. Sam let out a symphony of filthy noises, Steve licked his lips.

Bucky growled, adding another lubed metal finger. He poured more lube into palm, rubbing it all over his hand.

“More—oh, god—more—Bucky!” Sam wailed.

Bucky grunted in response, adding yet another finger. Steve stilled as Bucky added a lot more lube.

“They wouldn't dare,”

“Oh my god—Bucky just—put it in me already!” Sam demanded, thrusting back on Bucky’s fingers.

“Ok, pushy,” Bucky replied, voice deep and sensual.

Steve inhaled sharply as Bucky’s entire fist disappeared into Sam’s greedy asshole. Sam writhed as pleasure cascading along his skin, back arching. Sam cried out, skin light aflame as his climax hit.

“Captain!”

Steve barely stopped himself from flailing out of his chair, clicking unmute hurriedly.

“Yes?” he squeaked, still entranced by Bucky and Sam.

“You seem very uninterested in what we have to say. ” The man frowned.

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve hummed, tongue licking his too dry lips as Bucky increased his speed, not letting Sam get even a moment to breathe after his intense orgasm.

The man spluttered, “Excuse me?!”

Steve snapped to attention, mortification all over his face, “I’ve very sorry I must be excused, let’s reschedule for a later date, bye.”

Before they could voice their objections, Steve slammed the end call button, looking over at the two exhibitionists, clearly flustered. Steve breathed heavily as their frenzied gazes focused on him, the air thick. Steve leaped from his chair, stalking over to them. He stopped right before them, just out of their reach. He shot them a rapacious glare, arms crossing over his chest.

“You two,” He growled, “You two knew I was in a very important meeting and decided to get me all hot and bothered, embarrassing me in front of very important people!”

Sam and Bucky looked at him defiantly.

“We were all hot and bothered, we were just taking care of ourselves, ain’t that right, doll face?” Bucky snapped his wrist.

Sam moaned eagerly, all coherent thoughts leaving him. Steve growled, his dick clearly excited.

“What are you gonna do about us bad boys, Captain? Gonna punish us?” Bucky smiled cheekily at him.  
Steve’s self-control snapped. He lunged at them, biting down harshly into the meat of Sam’s shoulder.

“Bucky. Out. Now.” Steve commanded.

Sam cried out brokenly when Bucky slowly removed his hand. Steve rubbed all over Sam’s arms spreading the sweat that collected there. Sam ground against him, tilting his head and exposing his neck to Steve. Steve bit and sucked as Sam sighed in pleasure. Steve guided his chin towards him, kissing him roughly, lips sticking as he growled into Sam’s mouth.

Sam pulled away smiling at him, “Missed you, Captain.”

Steve snarled and started pressing bruising kisses and bit marks all over Sam’s body.

“Bucky—Sam—Bedroom—Now,” Steve said between kisses.

“Yes, sir.” Sam and Bucky echoed, happily galloping away.

Steve followed behind them, peeling off his clothing along the way. Bucky and Sam tumbled onto the bed, lips smashed together; hands running frantically trying to bring skin closer together, chests bumping. Steve felt desire overtake him as Sam and Bucky looked at him, lips bruised and slick with saliva.

“Down. Who told you to touch each other? On your knees now.” Steve demanded.

Sam and Bucky quickly separated, their excitement growing as Steve became more and more dominating, desire growing in leaps and bounds. Steve crawled in between them, hand ghosting over their skin, but not enough.

“Take off your briefs, Bucky.”

Bucky hurried to take off the clothing, kicking them onto the floor. Steve glanced at Bucky’s cock, thick and head flushed red and leaking like a faucet. His hands hovered, barely touching.

“Do you want me to help you with that, Buck?” Steve teased.

Bucky nodded eagerly. Steve frowned and squeezed the base.

“What was that, Buck?”

Bucky swallowed thickly, “Yes—yes please, Captain.”

“Good boy.” Steve purred as he moved his fist up and down, smearing the pre-come at the head.  
Steve turned his head to Sam, who was panting breathlessly, obviously turned on.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself, Sam.”

Sam shook his head, “Yes, Captain.”

Steve lowered his head, holding eye contact with Bucky. He wrapped his lips around that pretty head, causing Bucky to hiss and grip the sheets tightly. Steve swirled his tongue, moaning as he bobbed his head up and down. He swallowed around Bucky, knowing that drove him crazy. Bucky cried out, twisting the sheets beneath them. Steve could hear Sam gulping, fidgeting restlessly. Steve gripped Bucky’s thick thighs, parting them slightly.

“Steve—Stevie—oh fuck—,” Bucky moaned, snapping his hips into Steve’s mouth.

Steve growled, grip tightening on Bucky’s hips, holding him still. Bucky whined, needing more stimulation than Steve was going to give. Steve continued this tortuous cycle, getting Bucky really close then stopping, then starting back up again. Steve let go of Bucky’s dick with a wet pop, giving the tip a kiss. Steve ignored Bucky’s burning gaze and instead focused on Sam.

Sam mewled when Steve’s eyes landed on him, arching his back just right. Steve reached for him, pulling him closer. Steve latched his teeth onto Sam’s nipple, biting a touch too rough. Sam’s hands massaged his shoulders as he gasped. Steve licked and pinched, rolling the flesh in between his teeth. His tongue traveled down Sam’s abs, dipping in between the hard lines of his stomach. Sam inhaled deeply, as he ran his hands over Steve’s broad back.

“You’re still on punishment, Sam.”  
Steve said as he ran his hands over Sam’s thighs getting closer and closer to Sam’s dick, but not quite.

Sam winced, hips rocking, “Yes, Captain.”

“Lie down on your stomach, face down, ass up.” Steve murmured into Sam’s ear.

With a kiss, Steve let Sam go. Sam lied down slowly, knees tucked neatly underneath him. Steve kissed down his spine, a few bites here and there. He balanced his hand on Sam’s lower back and rested on his heels as he admired Sam’s body.

“You’re beautiful, Sam,” Steve said earnestly.

Sam moaned in response. Steve turned his head to face Bucky, still painfully hard.

“Isn’t he beautiful, Bucky?”

Bucky nodded, licking his lips,“Stunning.”

Steve returned his attention to Sam, rubbing his hands lovingly all over his plump ass. Abruptly, he administered three swift swats to Sam’s bottom. Sam yelped, rocking forward. Steve rubbed again, grip on Sam’s lower back tightening to hold him still. Again, more swift swats. Sam hissed, biting down on his hand as his dick hardened at the rough treatment. When Sam’s ass had scattered red marks, Steve stopped kissing each cheek delicately.  
Sam panted, chest heaving to get air into his lungs. Sam felt Steve smirk against his skin.

“You ok, sweetheart?” Steve asked softly as he leaned over Sam.

Sam inhaled deeply through his nose, shakily voicing a soft, “Yeah.”

Steve kissed the back of his neck, hands trailing along dark skin. His pointer finger circled around Sam’s abused hole, quivering under his gentle touches. Sam shivered, rocking backward slightly. Steve drew his hands back quickly.

“I’m not going to give you what you want, Sammy.”

Sam whined.

Steve turned to Bucky, “You are Buck.”

Bucky nodded frantically glancing between Steve and Sam desperately. Steve separated himself from Sam, moving out of Bucky’s way. Bucky treated Sam like glass, pouring lube onto his dick and fingers, stuffing two fingers inside Sam’s loose hole.

“Fuck—Bucky—just fucking—fuck me already.” Sam hissing, desperate for more.

They both moaned as Bucky lined his cock up and speared Sam wide open. Sam clenched down on Bucky’s dick.

“Fuck me, Barnes,” Sam growled, hot to the touch.

Bucky snarled, latching his teeth on the junction of Sam’s neck and shoulder, he snapped his hips. He thrust into Sam at a brutal and fast pace, hitting Sam’s prostate with each jerk of his hips. Bucky bit possessive marks into Sam’s shaking shoulders, thrusts becoming more erratic and wild. Sam arched, gasping as Bucky plunged deep into him, fists making a mess of the sheets. Bucky whispered filthy things into Sam’s ear, leaving Sam aching and desperate for release.

“Fuck—fuck—ah!—Daddy—Daddy please—oh fuck!” Sam cried out when Bucky pulled out almost completely and slammed back in, rocking his body forward.

“What do you need, Sammy?” Bucky murmured, tugging on his ear.

“Need—need to come—please!” Sam moaned.

Bucky grabbed Sam’s neck, not crushingly tight, but just enough. He pushed Sam down, hips ramming that thick length against Sam’s prostate viciously. White hot pleasure shot through Sam, he clenched down on Bucky, holding him tightly in that warm, tight heat as he climaxed. Bucky growled as he came, come overflowing and dripping out of Sam’s ass. Sam sagged with exhaustion, body clearly spent from coming two times. He bit down on his lip as Bucky slowly pulled out of him, both sensitive from their climaxes.

Bucky kissed the fingerprints he left on Sam’s neck, sucking on his jaw lovingly. Sam mewled at the stimulation, panting heavily. He leaned his head toward Steve, staring at him with heated eyes. Steve stroked himself lazily, painfully hard. Steve crept over to them, tongue sneaking out to lick at his lips sensually. Sam’s dick pulsed, groin heating up for the third time that night. He ground absently against Bucky’s already hardening dick.

Steve came up behind Bucky, sucking on that milky skin, bright hickeys standing out like trophies.

“Steve—Stevie—fuck!” Bucky moaned as Steve sucked at the intersection of metal and skin.

“You and Sam were so hot, got me all excited.” Steve inhaled Bucky’s scent, rocking into the curve of his ass.

Bucky moaned, squeezing Sam’s biceps.

Steve licked up Bucky’s neck, kissing his skin wetly, “You want me, huh?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Bucky growled, grinding his ass into Steve roughly.  
Steve reached behind him for the lube, hand searching. When he found it, he grabbed it and coated his fingers graciously. Steve stuffed two fingers inside Bucky, holding his hipbones firmly. Bucky ground down on Steve’s thick fingers, wanting so much more. Sam felt that insatiable, lustful feeling bubble in his stomach.

“Sam, I think Buck needs some attention,” Steve grunted, adding another lubed finger into Bucky.

“Yeah,” Sam licked his lips, “I think so too.”

Bucky moaned as Sam kissed his tip softly, giving it tentative licks. Bucky thrust his hips up slightly, smearing pre-come over Sam’s lips. Sam licked a long stripe up the underside, eyes twinkling with mischief. He dipped his tongue teasingly down Bucky’s balls, popping them into his mouth and sucking.

“Fuck—Sam you—you fucking tease!” Bucky groaned, “And fuck—Stevie—fuck me already!”

Steve smirked, kissing his neck, “Patience.”

Bucky growled, “Fuck that—Ah! Sam!—Fuck oh fuck—!”

Sam grazed his teeth across Bucky’s dick, running his hands up and down Bucky’s taut thigh muscles. Bucky felt Steve’s tip bump against his hole as he lined up. At the same time Steve plunged home, Sam took Bucky all the way, his dick bumping the back of Sam’s throat. Sam and Steve moved in sync, thrusting and bobbing, teetering Bucky closer and closer to the edge. Sam moaned around his cock, licking the pulsing veins. Steve held on to his shoulder tightly, slamming against his prostate roughly, making him see stars.

“Oh holy fuck—I’m gonna—Oh fuck Sam—Steve shit—fuck—Sam!” Bucky cried brokenly, pleasure building.

“Come Bucky, come for us,” Steve whispered in his ear, as Sam moaned around his length appreciatively.

Bucky came, body stilled as he lights up. His metal hand holding Sam’s arm in a crushing grip as squirted into his mouth. He could feel Sam’s throat muscles constrict as he milked him dry. Sam swallowed every drop, looking absolutely gorgeous while doing it. With a wet pop, Sam raised his head of Bucky’s dick smirking at him. Bucky tugged him, bodies lining up as they kissed filthily. Bucky could taste the dregs of himself in Sam’s mouth and that just excited him more.

“So bewitching,” Steve said as he pulled out, “Both of you.”

Sam pulled away from Bucky’s chasing lips, “You didn’t come yet, Steve.”

Bucky whined, choosing to suck, more like devour, Sam’s lower jaw instead.

“You want to fix that, Sammy?” Steve smiled, eyes challenging.

“Oh, maybe I do.” Sam quipped, holding back the moan that built up at his throat as Bucky sucked on his skin.

Steve kissed him, their tongues shoving against each other. He held Sam’s head in his hands, pulling him closer. Sam pulled back with a breathless laugh.

“Come on, Daddy. Wanna give you all of me.” Sam said, skin tingling in anticipation.

Steve kissed him softly, nodding his head mutely. Steve lubed up his dick again, dick heavy in his hand. With a kiss to Sam’s forehead, he entered him slowly, snapping his hips lazily. Steve exhaled sharply as he was encased by Sam’s wet heat. He rocked against Sam’s prostate, ripping broken cries from the man beneath him.

“Oh fuck—whoa Daddy,” Sam groaned, jerking his hips.

Steve peppered kisses on his face, “I got you. I got you, baby.”

Steve pulled out so only his tip was inside Sam, murmuring sweet nothings into Sam’s ear as he slammed back in, repeating this pattern. Sweat glistened on their skin, Sam panting heavily as he took all Steve had to give him.

“Steve—Steve!” Sam gulped, squeezing Steve’s bicep.

Steve pounded into that heat he couldn't get enough of. Steve latched his lips onto Sam’s throat, sucking dark hickeys onto his skin. Bucky mouthed at the spot behind Sam's ear, tearing small throaty mewls from Sam. Sam groans and gasps, throaty mewls crawling out of his throat. He grinds down to meet Steve with every snap of his hips,chasing that orgasm that's so close, oh so close—

Sam clenches around Steve, holding him deep in that velvety heat. Sam lights up, come spurting onto their chest. Steve grunts, going rigid as he releases inside of Sam. Bucky swallows Sam’s screams with his lips, tongue shoved down his throat.Their chests heaved aftershocks rippling throughout their bodies. 

Sam moans lowly as Steve eases himself out. He collapses of exhaustion onto the sheets below them, panting heavily. Two burning hot supersoldiers sandwiched him, kissing him lazily, and basking in the post-sex afterglow. Sam cuddled closer into Bucky’s chest, smile wide with bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something.....  
> I'm embarrassed  
> Happy birth lunaaltare !!  
> I'm on tumblr @baconsurgeon


End file.
